FAQ
Feel free to add to the site's FAQ Wiki Questions What is this wikia about? PsiWiki is an encyclopedia devoted to the art of Psionics, the Paranormal and the Metaphysical. Who can edit pages on this site? Everyone can edit any page on the site. Contributes are whole-heartily welcomed. Just click the "Edit" button in the top left corner. Some pages are protected so that only registered users can edit them due to previous vandalism. If this is the case, you will have to register for an account with Wikia before you can edit that page. Who can create pages on this site? To prevent duplicate pages being created, we ask that all users who wish to create a page first create the page as a blog ( ), making the title of the blog what you want the page to be, and filling it with the content you want the page to have. Once you have done this, contact a staff member and we will decide whether or not it needs to be created. If you create a page without doing this, it will most likely be deleted. What are the rules on this site/Where can I find them? http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Rules Where can I find the current staff? http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_List How do I access the chat? 'How do I access the chat from mobile devices?' To access the chat on mobile devices click settings, then select "display desktop view". If your phone does not have that option download the Google Chrome browser which will contain that setting. Psionic Questions Can anyone learn these things/Can I become a psion? ''' Anyone who is willing to practice can learn psionics. '''How much time does it take to gain/develop an ability? Like in every normal skill, it depends on how every person puts work and effort on it, and(or) how is the person is capable of developing it and how long for him/her takes to gain in (for one it could take a day, for the other - week/months, for the third - year) How is the purpose in taking practise of this kind of lifestyle/hobby ? What's the benefit of all this? What I can do Depending of the skill, you can pretty much do anything what ever you want. Psionics abilities range from affecting someone's mind, controlling actions of others, predicting events and detecting lies to talking with deceased, changing outcomes and moving objects with your mind. There are endless of possibilities to choose from. Pick one and start practising. Tried using my ability/ies and no results. What am I doing wrong Just keep practising. Eventually you'll manage to achieve that certain thing. If you really feel like you have run out of luck and nothing has work from the practise of using one of the abilities, then try to move onto another technique that works for you. There are billions and billions of ways to learn any ability. People are different, and different methods works wonders for them. You just got to choose one what comes to your interest and works best for you. The Duration for how long it takes to devolop each ability is different to every person, For some it may take a few hours or days, while for others months, and even years of training. It maybe also be that it is blocked by your belief. Look below for the Question that is relative to the belief system. I am new. What should I begin with? ''' If you can imagine things in your mind/mind's-eye/head, you're all set. From there outward, you can pretty much start with whatever you want. '''Do I have to believe in this to practice it? You can, but the issue lies on what is your belief and how it will effect your psychic abilities. To certain extent, it might or might not work. Again, it depends on every person. Some think that fully doubting in the practise of that certain psychic/kinetic ability may disable it or your all abilities, or prevent them from being developted. Overall, it's better to have an open mind at least to some extent, so that what you're practicing will be achieved. Can we use these abilities in physical combat? Somewhat, Although, Energy is non-physical and does not directly effect the physical plane it can still happen if done correctly. There is also something called sparring which is a type of psychic combat. It does not usually affect anything physical but it is a good way to learn energy manipulation while having fun. You can also use it for self-defence in physical realm, creating forcefield or redirecting one's hatred energy back to discourage one from starting a riot/fight. Do I need to worry about running out of energy? In short, no. Energy that you use while creating constructs or manipulating energy comes from your energy body, and is replenished over time. You can use energy from a different source, like energy that's all around you, called ambient energy. This is not referring to energy coming from TVs or radio waves or electricity, but rather this energy that is naturally all around us. See the energy page for more information. You could always use neither and simply realize you do not need to take energy from anything and that you are as limitless as you believe to be. I get negative side effects, such as an headache, after practicing. What can I do about this? This is an issue that new-comers experience. This is usually due to something called overloading. Essentially, you are straining your mind too much and causing it to work too hard. Feeling a little tired after practice is normal, but a bad headache is not. Try to take a break if you feel a headache coming on, and practice again later. Eventually the headache will subside and you will be able to practice for as long as you like. Can you permanently take and or mimic someone's abilities? Everyone is born with the same abilities. You can block them from doing things, but it is commonly accepted that each ability is just a different way of using "energy". Now considering that, to mimic someone else, all you'd have to do is copy what they're doing. How do I find my natural kinesis? While some people have an affinity for one element or the other, there is no natural element for you. Practice psychokinesis with different elements and see what you feel more inclined towards. Do not, however, practice with just one element all the time. Venture out and practice with different elements. Does Astrology effect psionics? No. Astrology is a belief system that does not affect psionics in any way. What ability should I choose? We cannot help with that one, and you have to find it yourself you can try as many at a time as you want, there's no limit. But it is much better for a novice to try the skills Visualization and Energy Manipulation first. Though thoughtless meditation would be the most beneficial after one learns visualization. It should be noted that trying them one at a time may allow for better results. Is psionics evil or some sort of demonic worship practise? It depends on how you look at it. However, it's not either good or evil. It depends on how you use it. If your harming people, I take that as evil, while helping others with healing I see that as good. I personally also see it reasonable to use it for self-defence. It is also not against the Holy Bible or any holy book. Although magick and mediumship is written in the Bible and Quran, psionics is not. None of these abilities are inherently evil. Evil is considered a subjective term by many, as well as good. If you are unsure whether or not practicing psionics goes against your religion or chosen faith, have a discussion with your religious leader about it before doing so. Category:Help